Moonlight Island
by J-Ninja421
Summary: My Tomodachi story, Jay-Dee is the very first Mii on Moonlight Island. The island is expanding of it's population. Anything can happen! Every Mii has their own story and secrets. Will their be peace and love or will their be fighting over teddy bears and mysterious letters. Read to find out in my world of Tomodachi Life.
1. Chapter 1:Jay-Dee

**I am loving Tomodachi Life! I have had it about four weeks. It's a very interesting game. When I found out that their is a selection for Tomodachi stories I was hook! Quick info I will mostly be typing about my events I had encounter in the game. The point of view would change time to time. For this chapter is my point of view as Jay-Dee's look -alike. Their will be a time where the Mii's are by themselves and they usually do their own thing. Where I as Jay-Dee's look alike will not be involved. Hopefully that makes sense. You will catch on. I will add my own flaws as well. Hopefully it's good story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tomodachi Life**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Jay-Dee<p>

My own Mii has walked in her orange polka dotted room wondering around. I click to her room. Her small grey eyes look at me with nice curl to her eyelashes. Then she gave me a kitty smile.

"Hello the name is Jay-Dee! Who are you? You look just like me?"

"Yes Jay-Dee I do just look like you."

Jay-Dee was quiet but she jump in the air while her long brown hair was in place. It look cute with her side bang. But Out of no where I hear a rumble sound from her.

"I am hungrey!" Jay-Dee cried out while rubbing her stomach.

I handed her a chocolate sundae and she munch on it. Jay-Dee patted her tummy with a satified smile.

"Thank you! I want you too have this." She pulled out a bath set. "By the way...may I call you my look-alike?"

I nodded to her and she smiled.

"Good! You are very nice my look-alike. Please tell me what are you here for? Are you like my fairy godmother that grants me any wish?"

I chuckle at her statement. "Not exacetly, I am here to help you out anyway I can. If you ever need advice you can always ask me. Or if you're needed assistance ask me."

Jay-Dee sat on her floor while using her hand to brush her silky hair. "Mm in that case. I want a new outfit."

"Sure thing. Is their anything particular you like?" I asked curiously.

My Mii thought about it and closed her eyes with a kitty smile. "Anything that's cute!"

"Alright I will be back." As I exited her room.

* * *

><p>I went to the clothes store too see my choices. Their was a box shape mii appear and he shouts. "Welcome!"<p>

As I see my choices I thought to myself that (She is like me after all. So whatever I like she will like as well.) I came across this really cute outfit. It's a Flower Kimono. It's the color of hot pink with beautiful flower patterns. I can tell it's very silky and classy for sure. I wanted my Mii to have a very nice welcoming present. The total outfit cost me $500. As I purchase it I hear a KA-Ching sound. Salesmen nodded and said " Thank you! Have a nice day!" As I left I went back to my Mii.

Jay-Dee was rolling around her room and as I click her room she got up and approuch me with a gentle smile. "Hi my look-alike! How is it going?"

"Well Jay-Dee I got you this." I handed her a shopping bag.

She curiously look inside and smiled brightly. "I can't wait to try it on!" The curtain surrounded her giving her privacy to get dress. As the curtain dissapreed. I see her in a brand new outfit. I giggle so loudly of how cute it's. Jay-Dee spun around and shouted. "I love it! Thank you!"

"I am glad you do. Looks super cute on you." I said honestly. After a little bit she became sad and I question her about it. "What's wrong?"

"When you were gone...I was lonely. I check next door if anyone was there. Sadly no one. Will I have a neighbor?"

"Of course you will! In fact you will meet him tomorrow." I said cheerfully.

"Really! I can't wait! Thank you my look-alike."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>-**Hopefully it was good thank you so much for reading! I wonder who Jay-Dee's first friend will be? :) **

**Review**


	2. Chapter 2:Pieguy

Chapter 2: Pieguy

Jay-Dee is super excited too meet her very first neighbor. She kept wondering what the guy is like? Or if they can actually become very good friends? So many questions are popping in her head and she couldn't wait any longer.

As I turn to the Moonlight apartments I see an orange icon above Jay-Dee's room. I already had a feeling what it can be.

"Good afternoon my look-alike." Jay-Dee says kindly.

"Hi Jay-Dee what's up?" I asked my adorable Mii.

"I want to meet my new neighbor. What can I do to get along with him?" My Mii says while crossing her little arms.

"I say have small talk with him, get to know him." I suggested.

"Alright sounds good. I will scoop things up now." Jay-Dee says with determination.

* * *

><p>Jay-Dee left her apartment and appear too room 102. She took a deep breath and knock on the door and waited patiently.<p>

Slowly the door open...Jay-Dee's eye lit up really quickly and same with the guys. He is a very tall Mii with red hair attached with antennas. His eyes are huge but very striking like stars. The outfit he is wearing is a purple and blue bowling outfit.

"H-Hello...um may I come in and introduce myself?" Jay-Dee says shyly.

"YES! Please come in!" The guy Mii said energetically. He closed the door behind him and look directly to Jay-Dee. He couldn't stop smiling, it made Jay-Dee giggle.

"Hehe do you always smile?" She asked while smiling.

"Yeah! I am pretty much a happy guy. Oh my name is Pieguy! What's yours?" He extended his hand.

"My name is Jay-Dee, It's a pleasure to meet you." she shake his hand back. At that moment they felt this warm feeling in their hearts. They both pulled away at the same time with embarrassment. "Tell me about yourself Pieguy."

Pieguy rub his red hair with shyness and closed his eyes while expressing his story. "Well let me see...for one I LOVE PIE! It's the best food on the planet."

"Haha that explains your name." Jay-Dee smiles like a kitty.

"Well it's my nickname, but I prefer being call Pieguy though." Pieguy smiled down to Jay-Dee.

He is a very tall Mii and Jay-dee feels like a shorty. "I see...will I ever know your real name?" She question curiously. Pieguy took a long look at Jay-Dee and it made her nervous. "Is something on my face...?"

"Your just really pretty!" he shouts with cheer.

The compliment made Jay-Dee blush like a tomato. "T-Thanks..."

"You are very lucky though Jay-Dee, you have a look-alike. I met her just awhile ago. She is super kind of giving me a place too live." He gaze around his empty room. It has red walls and a checker red and black for the floor. "I can't wait to decorate my room! I am going to make it more appealing. So when you visit me it will be more homey!" Pieguy jump in the air of the idea.

Jay-Dee smile back "I would love that. Next time, I can show you my room. It's still empty as well. My look-alike is going to buy me a decoration soon."

"Woo! I can't wait. I hope you and I can become really good friends Jay-Dee!" Pieguy smiled brightly.

"Yeah I agree! Well I will leave now, it was nice meeting you." Jay-Dee wave good-bye and same with Pieguy.

"Yeah see ya!" his last shout before Jay-Dee closed the door behind her.

She return back in her room with a very happy face. You can see a light aura around her with music notes flying around. Jay-Dee look at me and smiled like a kitty. "Yeah! Pieguy and I are friends now. Thanks too you."

"I am so glad too hear." I said too my little Mii.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- Thank you all that has read my Tomodachi story. I am going to work hard to make it an enjoyable story. Thank you Writing Android and bonesreturn for reviewing! :) <strong>

**Review**

**Peace out!**


End file.
